


Milf and Cookies [GM x Sophie story]

by gilster262e



Category: Gilsterverse, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Female Masturbation, Hentai, M/F, MILF, MILFs, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Art, Nsfw Story, Porn, Sex, Single Parents, Teenagers, Widow, Widowed, f/m - Freeform, gilster-nsfw, gilster262, gilster262e, male teen/milf, male/female - Freeform, single mother, single parent, straight - Freeform, teen male/teen female, teen/milf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilster262e/pseuds/gilster262e
Summary: Today is the start of Summer Vacation, and Gil Martin (GM the Hero) is about to spend the weekend at the house of his girlfriend, Zoey Michaels (Zoey the Friendly Zombie). Then one night, certain mom seems to be having a lonely night. Will our Blue Wonder be there to comfort her and give the "special night" she wont forget~...?





	Milf and Cookies [GM x Sophie story]

[ **Milf and Cookies** ]  
(A NSFW GM x Sophie Story)  
Written by **Gilster262e** ( **Gilster262** )  
\-------------------------------------------------  
(Our story starts with **Gil Martin** ( **GM the Hero** ) sleeping in bed with his  
childhood turned girlfriend **Zoey Michaels** ( **Zoey the Friendly Zombie** )  
Gil begins to feel a little thirsty, so he got up while Zoey still sleeps)

Gil:  
(Yawns)  
"Aaaahn...I need a glass of water..."

(As Gil begins to walk down the hallway to get some water, he suddenly hears  
moaning... coming from **Mrs**. **Sophie Michaels** ' (Zoey's mom ) bedroom....)

"Mm...Mmm...Ahh~...."

(Gil takes a little peek through the slightly opened door, and to his shock...  
he sees Mrs. Michaels masturbating! Sticking two of her fingers inside her  
vagina, moaning softly with such sexual stimulation...)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Oh...Ah~...! OH god~.....!"

(This erotic sight was beginning to make *something* in Gil's pajama pants  
pretty hard. He just couldn't look away, so he opened the door a tiny bit  
to get a good view and...he begins to touch the bulge from his pants and  
quietly starts rubbing it...)

Gil:  
(Thinking)  
' **Wow**...! **I know Mrs**. **Michaels is *beautiful***. **But my god** , **she** ' **s REALLY hot**...!'

(Mrs. Michaels continues to pleasures herself, until...)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Ahn...! Oh yes~...! Oh--"  
(Sees Gil) (GASP)  
"OH **GOD**...! Gil...!?"

(She then covers her full front nudity with a pillow, her face blushes red)

Gil:  
(Weak chuckle)  
"Eh heh heh...Hello, Mrs. Michaels..."

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Uh...how long have you've been watching...?"

Gil:  
"Well, I think long enough..."

(She then covers her face embarrassment)

Mrs. Michaels:  
(Sighs, covers face)  
"Oh god, this is **SO** awkward...!"

Gil:  
"Um...I'm REALLY sorry Mrs. Michaels..."  
(Sits next to her in bed)  
"Sorry for being a bit of a pervert"

(She express with a forgiving grin)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Well, that's okay, Gil. You're **young** after all..."  
(Depressed sigh)  
"It's just...so painful when your alone..."

(Gil can't help but sympathize this poor woman. It's been years since  
her **late husband** passed away, which is probably why she's this way,  
she's just **lonely** , both **sexual** and **emotionally** )

Gil:  
(Holds her shoulder)  
"Hey...You still have others **looking out** for you...Even **me**..."

(Mrs. Michaels felt touched be those comforting words...)

Mrs. Michaels:  
(Wipes tear)  
"...Thank you, Gil...You're very sweet~..."

(She then began to move closer to Gil...and starts kissing him!)

Gil:  
" **!!** "

(But she then pushes herself away, her face blushes brightly)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Oh-! I-I'm **SO** sorry Gil! I-I didn't mean to--!"

(Gil hushes her...)

Gil:  
"Shh...! It's okay...I don't mind~...."

(He gently holds the back of her head...pulls her closer...and kisses her)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Mm-! Mm...! Mmm~...."

(They started to kiss each other passionately, then Mrs. Michaels moved  
the pillow she was covering herself aside and she and Gil lied down on  
the bed as she laid her naked curvy body on top of him...Then she starts  
to feel something hard rubbing against her)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"OH! Oh my~...!"  
(Soft giggle)  
"What do you say we take these clothes off~...?"

(Gil agrees with a nod, and Mrs. Michaels starts to remove his pajamas.  
As he's been stripped naked, the bulge sticks out as an erected penis.  
She gently grips it to see how big and hard it is)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Oh wow~...You're certainly **getting big** , aren't you~...?"

(The once again began to kiss, then Gil sits on the bed with his erect  
shaft sticking up. Then Mrs. Michaels gets herself on top of him and  
let's him do a little foreplay with her starting with kiss her in the lips,  
on the neck and shoulder, then finally sucking on her breasts)

Mrs. Michaels:  
(Moans)  
"Mm...! Be a little gentle now~...!"

(Gil keeps sucking on them, from licking the areolas to nibbling on  
on the nipples. It was starting to get Mrs. Michaels SO aroused  
that her vagina starts to get wet. Gil stops for a moment to ask  
this one question)

Gil:  
"Mrs. Michaels...? Can I...stick it **inside**...?"

Mrs. Michaels:  
(Gasp)  
"Gil, I-! I don't know...Do you really * **want** * to? I mean, I'm too old for  
you and you already have my daughter as your--!"

Gil:  
"It's okay, we already came this far...I really don't mind at all~..."

(...Reluctantly, she carefully positions his shaft to the entrance of  
her vulva. And when it slowly enters inside of her...she begins to  
have a feeling she never felt in a LONG time. And Gil begins to  
enjoy the warm and wet feeling inside her)

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Mn...Nn...! Oh **GOD**...!! **Aah** ~...!"

Gil:  
" **AAH**...! Oh **WOW**...!"

(She then starts to move her hips while Gil begins to enjoy himself.  
The two felt like they were in heaven in such stimulating ecstasy.)

Gil:  
"Ah, ah, ah...! This feels SO **GOOD** Mrs. Michaels...!"

Mrs. Michaels:  
"Please...call me **Sophie**...!"

(Gil then rolls Sophie and himself to a different position with him on  
top, and starts pumping his hard shaft like a piston and kisses her  
even more)

Sophie:  
"AH! OH! OH god! **More**...! Yes, **MORE**...!"

Gil:  
"Mn, mn...! So **CLOSE**...!"

(His penis becomes more bulging as if it's about to burst)

Gil:  
"Sophie...! I-...I-I think I'm gonna **cum**...!!"

Sophie:  
"M-Me too...! I-I...I'm **cumming**...! **I** ' **M CUMMING**...!"

(Then finally, Gil began to ejaculate he white warm semen inside her  
and Sophie starts to orgasm with a big moan of absolute pleasure)

Gil: " **AAH**! **UGH**...! Oooooohh...!"  
Sophie: " **Aaaah**!! **Ooohh**...! Oooooohhh...."

(Gil then takes his penis out and his semen starts oozing out from the  
entrance of Sophie's vagina. The both laid on the bed together, sweating  
and breathing heavily from such intense physical pleasure)

Sophie:  
"That was...amazing..."

Gil:  
"Yeah...it sure was..."

Sophie:  
(Soft giggle)  
"You really know how to make an **older woman** feel **young** again~..."

Gil:  
(Chuckles)  
"Ah, don't say that. You still look pretty **young** to me~"

Sophie:  
(Laughs softly)  
"Oh, Gil, you're such a **charmer** ~...!

(The two got up and Sophie holds Gil's cheek sweetly)

Sophie:  
"My daughter is **SO** lucky to have a **stud** like you for a boyfriend~..."

(But then...her smile fades into a frown of guilt and turns her head)

Sophie:  
"I feel really bad though...I mean, what we just did...I'm SO sorry..."

Gil:  
"Hey, it's gonna be alright. She's never gonna know. Even after what  
we did, I'll **still** love her no matter what"

(She turns to face Gil with a smile of relief)

Sophie:  
"Well...okay...I'm glad to hear that~..."

Gil:  
"And if you ever feel **lonely** and need some **company** , just let me know"  
(Holds Sophie's cheek)  
"I can always be there to make you **happy** ~..."

Sophie:  
(Sheds happy tear)  
"Oh, Gil...you're such a sweetheart~...."

(The two embraced for one loving kiss. Gil then later picked up his pajamas  
and begins to exits the room before he and Sophie bid each other goodnight)

Gil:  
"Goodnight, Sophie~...."

Sophie:  
"Pleasant dreams, sweetie~..."

(With the door closed, Sophie laid down in her still naked, feeling so sexually  
relieved and no long feeling so lonely, thanks to that handsome young lover)

Sophie:  
".....~"<3

(Morning came, Sophie woke up and wearing a pair of short boxers and a  
button shirt, walking down the hallway to make breakfast)

Sophie:  
"Aaaaahwn...What a night..."

(Then she suddenly hears two voices moaning...coming from Zoey's room...)

"Ah...Ah...Oh yes... **More**...!"  
"Mm...Oh... **SO** good...!"

(Sophie see the door slightly opened and takes a little peek...and there he  
sees her daughter Zoey and her boyfriend Gil both naked and making love  
to each other like horny rabbits! Zoey was leaning forward on her bed sheets  
while Gil starts shoving his hard penis inside of her)

Zoey:  
"Ah! Ah! AH! **AH**! Oh **YES**! Harder...! Do me **HARDER** ~...!"

Gil:  
"Mm! Mn! Whatever you say, Zoey...!"

(Sophie just kept peeking...until the crotch area of her boxers began to her  
wet. She then pulls the boxers down to her ankles and she isn't wearing  
any underwear underneath. She then proceeds to masturbate, sticking her  
fingers inside as she continues watching the two making HOT love)

Sophie:  
"...Like I said... **VERY** lucky~..." <3  
\-------------------------------------------------  
[ _ **THE END**_ ]  
\-------------------------------------------------  
**Hope you all enjoyed it** ~! ;)

**Milf and Cookies** ( **story** ); written by **gilster262e** / **Gilster** - **NSFW** ( **Gilster262** ) (Me)


End file.
